


When You're Around

by howdoyou_write



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Steve has a cat, Zookeeper AU, sort of, the first of its kind I may add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyou_write/pseuds/howdoyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have incurable crushes on each other.</p>
<p>AKA the Zookeeper AU that no one asked for (but really needed to happen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm not sure what to say other than my lovely friend sent me some oneshot prompts and this was one of them. I fell in love with it and spent the month perfecting it into what I know am proudly calling "Zookeeper AU."  
> Please give me some feedback, I'm posting this at one in the morning so I don't know how great it is.

Somehow Bucky knew that hiring Steve Rogers would come back to bite him in the ass. Of course, he did it anyway.

 

To be completely fair, Bucky didn’t really hire Steve. Technically they were going to be equals. Both had the same title, duties, and pay. Nick just had to come to him with the last vote, however.

It was a tie between Steve and some guy named James. Bucky’s vote was the tiebreaker, and he didn’t even need to look at anything but the names to decide on Steve. There were enough James around here with him, Falsworth, and Mortia. Now someone else wanted to come in? Three was enough.

Bucky didn’t really think through his decision, clearly.

If he had thought through his decision, maybe done some googling, found a Facebook picture or two, he would have realized he was hiring the hottest piece of ass that ever lived. Normally, people don’t complain about a hot co worker. Those people don’t work in a zoo.

\----------

On an average day, there is minimal trouble to get into with said hot co worker. The only main problem is when its poop scooping time.

Some may ask ‘what’s so sexy about poop cleaning?’ If you’re by yourself? Nothing. If you’re with another person who just so happens to be extremely attractive? Everything.

Okay, so ‘everything’ may be a slight exaggeration, but the fact remains that someone attractive bent over, picking up poop or not, is a recipe for disaster.

Bucky almost never has trouble with his work. He tries to do his best at a swift pace (unless he’s actually interacting with the animals, then all bets are off). It really isn’t his fault Steve Rogers has such a fantastic ass. It was clear that the guy goes to the gym, and his ass sure reflected that. Bucky couldn’t help but stare. Anyone in his place would have, he’s sure of it. He really tries not to get distracted, but every so often his eyes just find their way back to it. Khaki shorts aren't flattering on many, but Bucky was willing to bet this man would look good in a large potato sack. Or naked, on his floor.

_Bad Bucky!_ He said to himself.

Once he actually caught sight of Steve, Bucky had made a rule about thinking inappropriate thoughts at work. The rule was simply not at work. At the time, that rule seemed so effortless to follow. Not while picking up poop apparently.

Bucky chastised himself for his tangent, and tried his damnedest to get back to work. For maybe a half-an-hour, his plan worked. He focused on the tens of hundreds of pounds of elephant poop that needed his attention. His and Steve’s last chore of the day. After this, Bucky was free to go home, free to let his thoughts run wild about Steve Rogers and his dorito-like frame. The thought of going home, taking a shower, and getting the sweat and grime of the summer off of his skin was enough to make Bucky focus.

For a little while.

Bucky then made the mistake of glancing over at Steve. He was now hefting a shovel full of a large pile of elephant poop into one of the large trash cans sprinkled about the room. His arm veins were bulging from all the hard work. Sweat was coating his sun-kissed skin. His hair was disheveled in the most aesthetically pleasing way. Bucky licked his lips. He was sure he looked not even half as attractive as Steve did, which honestly made this situation that much worse. Bucky's hair was pulled back in a pseudo-ponytail with more hair out then up at this point, there were sweat stains under his arms, and his Khaki shorts were caked in dirt. Bucky would never know how Steve made this job look attractive, more so because it was the end of a hot summer’s day and they were in a humid and enclosed Elephant enclosure. Bucky was sure he looked like he’d been roasted alive then hit by a train. Steve looked like he just went for a long hike or something. If he were a tree, Bucky would be climbing him right now. In fact, he had to hold himself back from doing that now.

“Bucky? Are you alright?” Steve was looking back at Bucky now, a puzzled expression painted on his face.

“Huh?” Bucky replied, trying to act like he wasn’t just drooling all over the man in front of him.

“You look a little… flushed? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Um, yeah, it’s just kinda hot in here,” Bucky said, pulling his shirt from his front.

“Maybe you need some water?” Steve asked. He looked genuinely concerned about Bucky, with his brow all furrowed and his tongue poking the corner of his mouth. It was adorable. And sexy. Adorably sexy, as well as unfair to any bystanders. Bucky had the bad luck of being a bystander for the moment.

“Yeah, probably,” Bucky replied after momentary of dry-mouth. He went over to his water bottle and took a long drink.

Unfortunately water couldn’t quench the thirst Bucky had.

\----------

As soon as he got home, Bucky collapsed. He plopped on the couch with a loud groan, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes and rub over his face.

“Long day?” a voice asked, drifting from behind Bucky.

“You have no idea, Nat,” Bucky replied.

“If your smell indicates anything, it was downright rough.” She giggled at the glare Bucky shot her.

“I’d say you’re lucky you only have to work with people, but personally I’d rather talk to animals all day then deal with people.”

“Hey, it keeps the smell away. If you’re that against human interaction, you could always be like the Burt’s Bees guy and become a recluse.”

Bucky’s hands dropped away from his face and his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“The Burt’s Bees guy is a recluse?”

“Apparently. Clint and me watched a documentary on it the other weekend.”

“I’m surprised you two actually watched it and weren't neckin’ on the couch like two horny teenagers.”

“Ha ha, Barnes you’re so funny,” Natasha said, her face wrinkling with sarcasm.

“You got that right.”

“Go take a shower, Bucky, you smell worse than a dead skunk.”

Bucky sighed and got up from the couch.

 

**  
******

In the shower, Bucky would usually take a few minutes to rub one out, let go of all of his day’s frustrations. Today? He was so exhausted he couldn’t even think about exerting any more effort, no matter how much the thought of Steve sweating and panting lingered in his head  He just rubbed the odor of animal dung out of his skin and hair, slathered some conditioner into his tangles, rinsed, and went to sleep.

\----------

The next day was much of a challenge for Bucky. Without his nightly jerk-off session, he was unusually pent-up, and rather horny. This made for an incredibly long day, because today he had the pleasure of working with Steve.

Bucky would never complain about getting to work with such an attractive person, but constantly having to hide the tent in his pants did prove an adventure. He was completely mistaken if he ever said there was few ways to get aroused while working in a zoo. It seemed Bucky could get aroused just being in Steve's presence. The other man was extremely infuriating. It was as if he was completely oblivious to Bucky's crush, which wasn't a bad thing, but he also made it unreasonably difficult to get over his crush.

He would do things like acting as if Bucky was the only one in the world when they were talking, or making sure Bucky was comfortable, being extremely cute with the little kids that asked them questions, and the worst of the bunch, being upsettingly adorable with every and all the animals.

In his years, Bucky had heard his share of verbal abuse come through about the zoo. He can never even go a week without hearing "isn't that inhumane?" Or "those poor animals! I could never do a job like this." True, zoos aren't the natural habitat of the creatures, but they were well taken care of. They had ample amounts of food, an open area to run, and the top medical care. In Bucky's book, the animals should be happy.

In fact, they were happy. Maybe most people just didn't come on the right days, because almost every day the animals looked carefree and happy. Still, there were some who almost always looked down, but there are some people who always looked depressed, too.

You just can't win everything.

\---------

Steve made the job seem even better.

Bucky had always liked animals. Ever since he was a little kid, he was always reading the books on all the animals he could, or watching animal planet until his parents yelled at him to go to sleep. He always tried to do his elementary school projects on animals, dressed up as a different animal ever Halloween (that tradition still holds), even nearly failed Honors biology just so he could learn about animals a year earlier. It was his dream for as long as he can remember to work in a zoo, specifically working with the animals in the zoo. He was lucky enough to finish his years of college, and right off the bat get hired at one of the best in the country (number five to be exact) the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Bucky loved the Springs. The mountain air was fresh, the view was spectacular, it was populated without being overcrowded. It had been a big change from Brooklyn, but he's certainly glad he made it. He sure as hell never thought he'd like Colorado this much, but now that he's been living here, he can't imagine himself anywhere better, even if his family still remains loyal to New York. (He's even a Bronco's fan, but don't tell his uncle, a die hard Chief's fan.)

An added bonus to the change in scenery would be his new-found friendships. He would have never met Natasha, a retired ballet dancer, without the move. Without Natasha, he would have never met Clint. Without the pair together, he wouldn't have gotten his current job, and meet his current love interest.

His current love interest, who is now causing him great distress by just working with him. Steve was _currently_ paining him, because he just had to be completely adorable with little kids.

At the moment, him and Steve were in the kangaroo/wallaby habitat. Their job was to bring one of the little ones out for kids (and some curious adults) to pet. This one had been kindly dubbed Bella. She was an albino kangaroo, and they were notoriously rare. Bella was abandoned by her mother, because she was the weaker of twins. When the pouch became overcrowded, she was kicked out. Luckily the staff were able to step in and care for the little orphan. They had used her for interaction since she had seemed dog-like in the way she interacted with people.

Bucky wasn’t sure what was more adorable, Steve or the baby kangaroo. Steve holding the kangaroo almost made Bucky have an aneurysm because of his senses being overloaded by cute things.

Anyone would agree the pair was too cute for candy.

They would also agree that Steve should not be allowed around children for the general public’s safety. Steve was at his most captivating around children. He answered all their ill-grammared questions with easy answers and simply analogies when needed.

Like now. When a no more than two-year-old was hammering him with questions.

“Why is it white?”

“Well, you see, some animals don’t have this color, it’s sort of like a dye, and that is what gives things like brown hair. And what’s the opposite of brown or black?”

The little child excitedly answered “White!”

“Exactly! So this little bugger is white.”

“Is it the same for humans?” One of the adults asked (Bucky thought she just wanted to get Steve’s attention).

“Yup. It’s called melanin. The complete absence of it is called albino, like her, and people or animals with very little are called albinoid.”

 

Bucky stood off to the side while Steve got hammered with questions. It was actually kind of funny, you could see the kids become more and more infatuated with Steve, as little kids do, and you could see the adults grow more and more moon-eyed. Bucky could almost pinpoint the one that was going to ask Steve for his number. It happened more often than Bucky would like, but it’s not like he could do anything shy of making up some bogus rule that you can’t flirt with people on the job. Even if he did, it wouldn’t do a lot considering Steve never approached these people, they always came to him. It was infuriating(ly attractive).

Sure enough, some beautiful brunette sidled up to Steve after the sizeable group he had attracted left.

"Hi," she said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "so I was, like, wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" She was wearing the shortest shorts imaginable, and a tank top that showed more cleavage than a high school dance. Her gum was smacking as she talked and her face was covered with make up.

_Who wears make up to the zoo when it's 90 degrees outside?_

Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes so hard they became stuck in the back of his head. Sometimes he almost felt bad for the people who approached Steve; some of them looked like genuinely nice people. Then there were times like these, where Bucky couldn't care less of the rejection coming her way. Honestly, he felt worse for the kangaroo still cuddled in Steve's arms.

"Oh! Um. Thank you? But I don't think I can, I'm, uh, I'm pretty swamped for the next little while..."

Steve continued on with his response, but Bucky had already tuned out. He was always surprised by the way Steve never failed to seem confused whenever this happened, and it was no rare occurrence. He always seemed... touched. As if he never expected it. Bucky never understood why. Steve is a great guy, people can obviously tell that from just listening to him talk. As much as he would deny it, Bucky thought the same thing 10 minutes into his first meeting with Steve. Bucky understood why all these people always came up to him, but it didn't look like Steve did. It was as if he seriously didn't see that he was a gorgeous man who worked with animals all day. Best of all be came off as charming, some feat Bucky was never able to pull off. Whenever he tried he just ended up scowling and growling at everyone. Once Natasha said he should go talk to the bears. (Bucky had to admit they did sound similar.)

****  


Steve blushed and quickly got out of Dodge. He cradled Bella to his chest and walked over to Bucky, who was currently leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk plastered to his face. Steve looked rather sheepish.

“Score a hot date, Steve?” Bucky questioned.

“Oh, uh, well, um, not really no.” Steve was adorably flustered. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Really? She looked pretty nice to me. And I don’t even play centerfield.”

Steve looked positively shocked at that response. His eyes bugged and his mouth dropped. A blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh, um, well… Let’s just say I sort of play the whole field.”

Bucky nodded in understanding.

“Still doesn’t explain why you shot her down.”

“I like brains a little more than I like hair dye,” Steve said with a small chuckle. His blush had mostly faded and Bucky felt like he was getting more relaxed.

Tends to happen when you start discussing your gender preference with a guy.

“Alright I think I can agree with that. Let’s get the queen back to her throne, yeah?”

Steve laughed. Bucky melted. He made Steve laugh. Genuinely laugh, not just a pity laugh. It was shaping up to be a better day than expected.

\----------

 

******  
**

The pair ended up having poop duty again. Bucky couldn’t fathom why the higher-ups were punishing them. It wasn’t like they could tell he had a total and irreversible crush on Steve. If they could, it was almost as if they were pushing the pair together. They always got scheduled to have the same shifts, same days off, and work together on their public services. All this week it was akin to being back in kindergarten and having to use the buddy system.

Steve even started to notice.

“Hey, Bucky, haven’t we been on the same schedule all week?” Steve asked that night when they were shoveling shit into barrels.

“Yup. Same time and everything.”

“Weird. Hey, when’s your day off?” Steve put his shovel to the ground and leaned on it as he waited for Bucky’s response.

“Uh, Saturday I think.” Bucky replied. His heart was pounding a symphony inside his chest cavity. Could it be? Was Steve about to ask him out?

“Wanna go grab a burger after work tomorrow?” Steve somehow managed to look confident and nervous. He was fidgeting with the bottom of his khaki shirt and his hands were tapping out a tune on the end of his shovel. Sweat dotted his hairline, though that was mostly from the manual labor and hot temperatures. He looked absolutely edible.

Bucky tried to make his response casual. It was no big deal, just a not-date outing with the guy he had a major crush on. Nope, Bucky did that every week.

“Sure, sounds fun.”

His reply was slightly strained, but he made his smile look convincing enough. Convincing as in he wasn’t a total lunatic. Convincing as it this was just dinner with a friend. Convincing as in he wasn’t feeling like a 14-year-old girl being told that her crush liked her back. As much as he complains and whines like one, Bucky is not a 14-year-old. Ugg boots really don’t look good on him (he would know Natasha made him try on a pair once).

“Great. Do you know of any good places, actually? Um, I didn’t really think this through.” Steve’s blush returned as he sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. He licked his lips and put on a very embarrassed smile. Bucky had to remember not to drool.

“Downtown has some great spots,” Bucky said as he grabbed his water bottle and took a long and refreshing drink. Steve followed in suit.

“I haven’t been down there much. I mostly just go here and home. I’m kinda new, Brooklyn was very different let me tell you.”

****  


“No way!” Bucky exclaimed. “You’re from Brooklyn? I grew up there!”

“I thought I heard an accent! What part are you from?”

Bucky turned on his heel to reply to Steve, who was now standing much closer. Just as he was about to go into an enthused response about his hometown, his water bottle slipped from his grip and began to sail directly to a fresh pile of poop, mouthpiece down.

Steve bent down just in time to save the unlucky water bottle.

“Here ya go,” he said, “that could have turned gross real fast.”

“You’ve got some magic fingers there,” Bucky replied without thinking. His mouth dropped open when he realized what he just said. His eyes bulged.

“Yeah, I can always count on them.” Steve said, either avoiding or just not seeing the innuendo behind Bucky’s comment.

Bucky took a moment to recover, then sputtered out a laugh.

“Oh my god, that was terrible.” He then burst into a fit of giggles.

“Well, I’d blame my arms because they’re always at my side.”

“Stop they’re so bad!”

“My legs are the ones who always support me.”

Bucky went home that night with a red face from laughing so hard and a date for the next evening.

 

Not a date.

 

Right.

\----------

Steve went home kicking himself.

_Grab a burger!? Why didn’t you just say ‘come to my place and have hot sex’, Rogers?_

Steve walked to his car, all the while resisting the urge to hit himself in the head repeatedly while singing a mantra of ‘stupid stupid stupid.’ He saved that for when the doors were securely shut and the radio on. That way he won’t look like a freak that is muttering curses to himself.

Steve had an unyielding crush on Bucky. Ever since Steve met his coworker, all he wanted to do was drop down on his knees. Bucky, however, seemed distanced and grouchy. At first, Steve thought Bucky hated him. After a few weeks of working around the other man, though, Steve realized maybe Bucky was just grouchy naturally.

Maybe he needs to get laid…

Steve immediately scolded himself for the train of thought his mind wander on. Bucky was his coworker-turned-friend, and it was not okay to think thoughts like those about your friends. Even if his ass looked super great today.

  
_Rogers, damnit!_

Steve took a deep breath and tried to focus on the drive home. It was going to be a long night.

Upon arriving home, Steve was met with an insistent meowing from his newly adopted cat. Last week he was walking to the corner store for dinner (because he’s an adult, damnit) only to see a cute little kitten curled up by an alleyway. Being Steve freaking Rogers he had to stop and see to it that the kitten was alright. He fed it some of the chicken he had been saving for himself, and he gained a new follower. It stayed by Steve’s side on the whole walk home, then darted inside his apartment as soon as the door was open.

The next day Steve made it a vet appointment, bought a litter box, food, and bowls, and the rest is history. A week of history, so far. Steve learned he had his hands on a little girl, and she was healthy as an ox. Also call back in a week’s time to set up a time for her to get spayed. No one needed to remind Steve of the dangers of overcrowding and how many animals were already not wanted in this world. He didn’t need to add to them.

****  


So that is the thrilling tale of how Steve gained a cat. A little kitten he named Zumy. Why Zumy? He has honestly no idea. But it’s cute as fuck so he’s keeping it. The kitten, too.

Zumy meowed insistently.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll feed you gimme a minute,” Steve sighed and tried to put down his bag, but the meowing only persisted as Zumy hopped onto the table so as to allow her to meow directly into his face.

“Should have rescued a dog,” Steve muttered under his breath. Zumy looked almost offended for half a second before going back to meowing at the top of her lungs.

She should become a runner with the lungs she’s got…

****  


After feeding his kitten, Steve wanted nothing more than the longest, hottest shower to ever hit the Springs. He could only cross his fingers because he lived in an apartment and there was no telling how much hot water was available at any given moment (at least in his apartment). Steve shut the bathroom door and cranked up the water. While he waited for the water to warm up to a hopefully searing temperature, he stripped off his clothing. When the mirror began to fog half a minute later, Steve hopped in.

The water was perfect. He breathed a sigh of relief as the scalding water cascaded down his back. He smiled.

  
He had a good job, had actually made some friends, had a cat, and was making progress with his crush. Things were looking up.

\----------

Bucky wasn’t freaking out. It was just dinner with a friend. What was there to be nervous about? This friend was only Bucky’s crush, the guy he was pining over so hard Natasha had actually started to feel sorry for him instead of teasing him. Nope, just going to grab dinner with the guy while he reeked of actual zoo animals was very reassuring. The fact that he hadn’t been on a date for who know how long was only spurring him on. To almost canceling.

Natasha put an end to that, however. When he sulked into the kitchen this morning she delivered a swift ‘“no.”

“No to what?” Bucky grumbled into his morning coffee.

“You’re going to cancel on Steve. No.” She replied, swift and leaving no room for argument.

“But-”

“No.”

“Natash-”

“No.”

“Would you just-”

“No.”

“Fine!”

She patted him on his grumpy little head and shimmied off. He was left alone with his unmade breakfast and his feelings.

\----------

Steve seemed almost as on edge on Bucky felt. They, like usual, had been put together on their daily rounds. Together they had been tripping over their words, making really bad jokes, and completely avoiding the topic of dinner.

Somehow the day managed to pass without them exploding or confessing their undying love. They met in the parking lot after they grabbed their bags.

“So where’s the place you were talking about?” Steve asked as they met by his car.

“Um, downtown. I might take a little longer, my cars in the shop.”

“Oh. Why don’t I just give you a ride? We’re going to the same place anyway.”

Bucky smiled but slightly wheezed. Being in close proximity with Steve might actually kill him. Bucky, not Steve. Bucky was going to die. Because Steve and his impending hotness.

\---------

Steve was going to die. Bucky was riding in the car with him. It was a simultaneous and terrific ‘yay!’ but also and impending death. They would be right next to each other. And Steve smelled like raccoon piss because Bill just had to get up close and personal with his boots.

Oh god Steve was going to take him home. Steve was going to see Bucky’s house/apartment/whatever. Steve was facing his upcoming doom.

\----------

Dinner actually was really nice. Bucky was hesitant, but he thought wonderful might even be applied.

They had talked, at first about Brooklyn and where they grew up and how their families were. Then the topic shifted to all of New York, then gradually onto their own lives.

Steve told him about the cat he found last week. Apparently she was quite the handful, but cute as all hell.

Bucky told Steve about his roommate and her boyfriend. As well as the group of people he had bonded with over the years at the zoo. They sounded like a complete riot.

Needless to say, dinner flew by. Before the pair knew it they found themselves back at Steve’s car.

“So where do you live?” Steve casually asked.

“What, are you planning on stalkin’ me or somethin’ Rogers?” Bucky asked with a chuckle and the raise of his right eyebrow.

“No! No, um I just thought-”

“Kidding, Steve. I’ll direct you just open the damn car!”

****  


20 minutes later they found themselves in quite the predicament. Natasha had decided tonight was the night for her and Clint’s date-night, and decidedly dead-bolted the door from the inside, a sock placed eloquently placed on the knob.

Bucky threw his head into his hands and dug out his phone. Mentally he ran through the list of people he could call. Dum-Dum had a date, Mortia was out of town with Jones and Falsworth, and Dernier was at a convention in Denver.

Shit.

He dialed the only person who could think of.

“Hey, Steve. Can you drive back and get me? Also can I stay the night at your place?”

\----------

“I am so sorry again. I swear Nat didn’t tell me about this.”

“Hey, it’s cool. Sorry you have to take the couch, no spare rooms.” Steve shouldered opened the door to his apartment and removed the key. He threw them into the bowl, and without fail Zumy came bounding in with her louder than a 7-47 meow.

“This must be the queen herself,” Bucky said as she wove her way between Steve’s legs. She took one sniff, made a face, and backed away.

“Yup. She’s sure a loud one.” Steve took the cat food out of the pantry and filled the bottom of her bowl. She ran over and stuck her face inside the bowl.

“Uh, showers down the hall on the left if you want. I can grab a pair of clothes for you to borrow if you want.”

“That would honestly be amazing.”

Bucky hopped into the shower while Steve retrieved some of his smaller clothes.

Steve also silently freaked-the-fuck out. He thought he deserved a little panic attack to go along with the beer he was grabbing, seeing as though his crush was showering in his apartment. Naked.

Not that there's anything wrong with that, no. I mean, most people shower naked. I guess never-nudes are excluded, but really those who are lucky enough to shower do it naked.

So why is Steve freaking out?

I mean it's just his friend. He's had plenty of friends shower at his place. It really shouldn't be anything new. It isn't.

Except he never wanted to fuck any of his pals into a mattress. Any mattress really. Steve can't afford to be picky.

While Steve was panicking about his crush/friend/co worker showering down the hall, Bucky had managed to clean himself up, walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and leaving Steve completely unprepared for the sight of a dripping wet and half naked Bucky.

His hair clung around him, dripping down onto his shoulders where the water then found a path down his chest. Steve didn't think gravity had ever been more helpful.

"Thanks for letting me shower. Smell worse than a skunk, I swear." Bucky said with a chuckle.

Steve had to remind himself to breathe before he could even reply.

"Oh, yeah, uh, it's whatever. Um, the clothes are in the, uh, bedroom if you want. They're sitting my on bed." Steve stuttered and blushed his way though the few sentences.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. I was hoping I didn't have to sleep in my khakis," Bucky replied with a bright smile, turning to go into the bedroom. Steve almost fell over with the sight of Bucky's wet back. It was basically porn. It should be labeled porn. Steve porn, in specific.

“Hey, uh, do you wanna beer?” Steve called. How much he wished the door was open…

Bucky sauntered out of the bedroom fully dressed and his hair pulled back in a thin manbun. Steve learned in that moment that he had a huge manbun kink. Maybe he just had a Bucky kink. Who really knows?

“Man, that would be amazing,” Bucky replied. Steve took a deep breath and pulled out a beer to hand to Bucky. When he turned around, he came nearly nose-to-nose with his crush. Bucky leaned in a little more and brushed his nose against Steve’s.

“Put the beer down, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. Steve gulped and set down the beer without breaking eye contact.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s hips and lifted his chin so their lips almost brushed. Steve’s eyes had gone wide. His breathing rate had steadily increased, and he tried his best not to look too nervous. He wasn’t succeeding.

“God you drive me crazy,” Bucky breathed, then finally pushed his and Steve’s lips together.

They moved like a dance. Bucky reached to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve put his hands to Bucky’s waist then pulled them together so their bodies were together from chest to thigh.

Their lips meshed and melded. The feral growls were only just held back. There was lip biting, and Bucky eventually shoved Steve into the counter. Hands had wound themselves into Steve’s hair to tug back his head. It was hot and rough.

Steve lightly shoved Bucky back when he began to grind against Steve.

“Wait, Bucky,” Steve panted.

“What?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow raised and his lips looking redder than a cherry.

Steve had to remind himself why he wasn’t just shoving Bucky into the couch and ripping off his clothes. Crush, morals, relationship, right.

“Um, well, I- I don’t, uh… I don’t want this to just be about sex. I really like you Bucky, and I don’t think I can do a one-night stand then go back to pretending I’m okay with it.” Steve blushed and looked down, the quicky back to Bucky’s eyes. They were confused for a split second, then were overcome with happiness. His face lit up and his beautiful smile showed.

“Oh, thank god. I was going to tell you but I figured…” Bucky replied hesitantly.

“It’s fine,” Steve quickly replied, smile shining as well. “Now I think we were in the middle of something?”

When their lips met this time, the feeling was utterly different. It was slow and sensual rather than rough and wild. Steve’s hands came up to clutch Bucky’s jaw while Buck’s hands dragged over Steve’s sides. It was utterly perfect.

Their tongues met in a wonderful frenzy. Steve took the time to suck on Bucky’s, and the answering groan was enough to drive Steve crazy. He wanted to be the one making Bucky groan and moan and scream. He wanted his name to be the one Bucky was screaming in pleasure. Steve growled.

Bucky ground his hips into Steve’s muscular thigh. He moaned into Steve’s mouth at the feeling. Steve smiled and let Bucky drop his head onto Steve’s shoulder while he bucked his hips repeatedly into Steve’s thigh. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and massaged his scalp, pulling loose his bun. Bucky gripped onto Steve’s sides and threw his head back. He was panting as he forced himself to stop the movement of his hips and moved his head to Steve’s left pec as he caught his breath.

Steve watched in awe.

“Oh shit, Steve. You keep letting me do that and you’ll have to get me a new pair of pants,” Bucky panted.

Steve chuckled.

“Well we wouldn’t want that.”

Steve shoved himself off the counter and led Bucky to his bedroom.

“Yeah, m’thinkin’ maybe I should just take them off before they get messy.”

“No arguments here,” Steve said cheekily and he unbuttoned his work shirt.

Bucky tugged off the t-shirt Steve had loaned him and shimmied out of the borrowed pants. Steve unbuttoned and shoved down his pants, underwear soon following.

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispered. His eyes trailed down the muscular and sculpted body that belonged to the man in front of him. The part that took the cake, however, was the part.

Steve’s hard prick was perfect. True to the myth, the head was the same shade as his swollen red lips. It curled beautifully toward his stomach, the head landing just below his belly-button. It was uncut. Bucky’s singular thought the moment he saw it was I want that in me.

Steve blushed a bright red, the hue carrying down his chest. Bucky shoved off his underwear and practically tackled him onto the bed. He molded their mouths together. Steve continued to bite at his lips and tug at his hair. It was driving Bucky up the wall, his few true weaknesses. (That was a lie. Bucky had many weaknesses; Steve would soon learn them all.)

“Steve, oh my _god_ , _please_ fuck me,” Bucky whine-whispered. Steve smirked at him before flipping them over, towering over Bucky.

“Oh, baby, I’m going to make you beg for it.”

Steve reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed the condom onto the sheets and covered his fingers with lube. He settled his weight onto his forearm he placed by Bucky’s head.

He trailed his hand between Bucky’s legs. His mouth started to kiss a pattern down Bucky’s jaw and to his neck, finding another one of Bucky’s weak spots. Bucky moaned and bucked his hips up into Steve’s, then grinded back onto Steve’s fingers, which had just secured themselves a trail up Bucky’s perineum to his hole. Steve started circling Bucky’s hole with his finger as his mouth found Bucky’s collarbone and latched.

Bucky made a noise similar to a dying whale. Steve was going to be the death of him.

Steve slowly inserted his index finger to the first knuckle. He latched his mouth onto one of Bucky’s perky nipples and lightly bit down. Bucky whined, shoved his hips up again, and latched his hands onto Steve’s hair. Steve kissed his way back up Bucky’s body to attach himself to the spot behind his ear. His finger was steadily thrusting in and out of Bucky.

**  
**When Steve felt Bucky relax and loosen allow his finger, he added his middle. Bucky hissed slightly and closed his eyes. Steve worried for half a second, but he knew (from experience) he just needed to get his fingers to the second knuckle, then curl them. He just slowed his movements. After a minute or two, he got them far enough in. He slowly curled the tips of his fingers upward. Bucky’s eyes shot open, his fingers latching onto Steve’s shoulders. Steve did it again. And again.

Bucky whined in his throat, digging his fingers deeper into Steve’s shoulders.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned, “ _more_.”

Steve stilled his movements to add more lube and a third finger. He repeated his actions, and it drove Bucky slowly insane. Steve scissored his fingers and waited for Bucky’s command.

It took a few minutes of scissoring, but eventually Bucky nodded and panted “‘m ready.”

Steve removed his fingers and opened the condom. He rolled it down his shaft, then added ample amounts of lube. He gave his cock a few pumps, spreading the lube and relieving some of the pressure.

He must’ve gotten lost for a moment, because Bucky was whining “Steve” and thrashing around on the bed. Steve apologized and lined himself up.

He slowly thrust forward until the head popped through the tight ring of muscle. And he meant tight. As his dick slided deeper into Bucky, the tighter he became. By the time their hips were together, Steve was panting. He was sure he was going to come in .3 seconds.

Bucky was panting as well, his chest and neck covered in a thin layer of sweat. Steve stayed still, bringing his hands to Bucky’s upper thighs to run up and down. Bucky writhed and whined for a few minutes.

“Move, Steve… _Move_ ,” Bucky panted.

Steve ran his hands down to Bucky’s knees, spreading them wider. He ran his hands back up to Bucky’s hips, then slowly began to move in and out. He was so tight. Steve was sure he was going to come in three seconds, he was sure.

Gradually the resistance dissolved, and Steve bent forward to slam their mouths together.

Bucky latched his nails into Steve’s back. When the angle shifted, Steve’s now harder thrusts managed to slam into his sweet-spot about every other thrust. Steve had aligned their faces so they looked into each other’s eyes and breathed each other’s air. They were beginning to sweat. Steve reached down and hooked Bucky’s knees over his shoulders, effectively bending Bucky in half. Steve began to thrust like a wild animal, and the position change hit his prostate on every single push in.

Bucky was screaming and raking his nails down Steve’s back within seconds.

“Steve, _Steve_ , _oh my god_ , Steve!” Bucky screamed.

“Bucky,” Steve panted, “ Bucky, m’gonna come.” He was so close, he could feel it down to his knees.

“Shit, Steve, _fuck_. **_Fuck_**!” Bucky let out a high-pitched moan, one more utterance of Steve’s name, and threw his head back into the pillow as his orgasm rolled over him.

Bucky clenched around Steve as his cock shot out his release all over their stomachs. Steve had no choice but to helplessly follow after thrusting in twice more. He buried himself as deep as he could, and moaned low in his throat. He shot into Bucky and filled up the condom.

The two let their aftershocks roll through together as Steve was laid on top of Bucky. For a few minutes they were peaceful.

****  


“Steve, get off. You’re heavy,” Bucky muttered sleepily, giving Steve a hard shove. Steve rolled over onto his back. Bucky winced when he pulled out.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized.

“S’fine,” Bucky panted with a sleepy smile.

Steve laid there a few more moments before getting up to discard the condom. He came back with a washcloth to wash himself and his partner up.

“Thanks,” Bucky muttered sleepily.

“N’problem,” Steve answered.

Steve threw the washcloth across the room and fell beside Bucky. They were asleep within minutes.

\----------

**  
**Bucky knew hiring Steve Rogers would bite him in the ass. He just wasn’t expecting to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested my [ Tumblr ](howdoyou-write.tumblr.com)  
> I'm going to get the link to the person's tumblr that gave me the prompt I promise just not tonight.  
> I hope y'all like it, and I'm sorry the ending is kinda rushed.  
> I only half did research on the zoos and abuse thing, so if I am talking out my ass there PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I am an uniformed shit and need to be corrected whenever politically/socially incorrect.  
> Thank you and I hope you like(d) it!:)


End file.
